Victor's Stories
by Zuri2002
Summary: No-one knows what happened in every Hunger Game do they? Well, here's my account of Panem's favourite reality show.
1. 1-5

**A.N: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins but all the characters will be mine as I won't do people like Mags, Woof, Seeder etc. Thanks for reading!**

_The rebellion has been crushed. The Capitol have elected a new president and they have begun the Hunger Games. This is the highlights of every one of those Games up to... whenever I stop!_

**1st**  
Brilliance Stevenson  
District 1 Female

As we all rose up in the glass tubes, I tried to assess my surroundings, my arena. A huge golden horn with weapons and backpacks with supplies in; a large forest; a field of long grasses; all twenty three of my competitors in a ring around the horn (I think it's called a cornucopia) and a pale blue sky. One girl, from 7 I think, jumped off her pedestal but as she landed a hidden mine exploded, shooting her into the sky. The boy from 9 did the same and he too was blown up. Then, the rest of us worked out why the commentator was counting down from sixty. Then, we could go to the cornucopia and... kill each other... murder each other. The commentator said, "Ladies and a Gentleman! May the first annual Hunger Game begin!" My district partner and I ran to the closest weapons and fought as a team against the other 'tributes' but we didn't kill. Then we ran into the middle of the cornucopia and collected a backpack each and another weapon before dashing off into the forest.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Agh! What's the cannons for?" Light said  
"No idea." I replied, just as the sun set and Panem's anthem echoed around the arena, "What?" The Seal of Panem lit up the sky and then there were faces and district numbers of random tributes. "Okay, now I'm confused!" Light said.  
"Tributes, Districts and Capitol! You may be confused so I will explain the seal situation! When you see a tribute's picture and District in the sky, then they have died during that day. When a cannon sounds, that is when the tributes die. So, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" The announcer/commentator said. I looked at Light, my mouth hanging open. "It's real... It's really true." I whispered in shock. Light nodded at me and sighed.

**Victor: On the third day, Light was killed by a mutt and all the way through the commentator explained different parts of the Game. Brilliance continued for a week by eating edible berries and fruits off the trees and bushes in the forest until it came to the finale against the District 11 male when she stabbed and reopened an old wound of his. She won and was taken to the Capitol as the very first Hunger Games Victor. Brilliance embraced the Capitol fashions, that had become even crazier after the rebellion, by getting five pale sapphires implanted above her right eye (like eyeshadow). She went back to her family and moved into the very first house in a District 1's Victor's Village.**

**2nd**  
Elliot May  
District 8 Male

"Come on Saf! We can't give up now!" I told my district partner.  
"It's no good El. I'm going to die and if you're to go home then you must leave me now. Now! Please El! You have to go home to your family, I just have an alcoholic father to go back to. That spear went too deep into my stomach and you know it." She said, looking deep into my eyes. I looked at her wound and saw that no one could do anything about it. Saf collapsed against a nearby tree. "Ahhh, it hurts Elliot!" she moaned. I sat next to her and squeezed her hand. My own hand was shaking with anger and sadness. This wasn't fair. My family may have been involved with the rebels but this was taking revenge to another level. "Elliot..." Saf whispered.  
"I'm sorry Saf. I'm so sorry." She was slipping away from life so quickly. Boom. Saf's cannon ripped the silence. I bowed my head, not wanting people to see my tears. Snap... A twig behind me broke but as I spun around to see my attacker, I felt the spear go through my neck. The world went black around me and I faintly heard a cannon in the distance...

**Victor: Obviously neither Saf or Elliot survived the Hunger Games but Elliot's killer was deadly with his spear and he ended up winning, being District 4's first Victor. He was then known for mercilessly spearing his victims and later on in his life, he named his daughter (see 26th Games [chapter 6]) Mercy.**

**3rd**  
Mai Pearson  
District 2 Female

This time last year, my father and two uncles opened District Two's Tribute Training Centre. For the last two years, our tributes have been pathetic, dying on the first day or even the 'Bloodbath'. Our district had developed a liking for the a Games and so, to make it more interesting, we were going to train our tributes to volunteer! The President visited the mayor and said it was a good idea but only of it was kept a secret from the rest of Panem. He then traveled to Districts 1&4 as they were previous victors. Now, the a hunger Games has a Career Pack, made up of the strongest tributes and volunteers, to dominate the rest of the competition. So.  
I went into the knife section to see my cousin, Amara, to practice before I volunteered. "Hey Amara. Watch this." I instructed. I threw five knives into one dummy; heart, head, stomach, lung, throat. "Impressive!" Amara praised.  
"Well, I'll see you in three/four weeks. Bye!" I called, throwing one last knife over my shoulder. It landed in the middle of the wall light, sending sparks and glass everywhere. I giggled and walked home to get changed. I pulled on a light blue halter neck top and some black pants. After I had put my combat boots on, I walked to the main square and signed in with the woman from the Capitol. They had devised a new system where they had your DNA stored in a special room in the Justice Building along with your name and birth certificate. Then, on reaping day, someone from the Capitol pricked your finger and electronically checked that you were who you said you were. Then we waited in little pens of our age and gender (e.g: fifteen year old girl section) and then the Reaping took place on the stage outside the Justice Building. The Mayor read the new Treaty of Treason and then the escort played the film about the origins of the Hunger Games. The escort then picked a female and a male who would be this year's tributes. But, this year volunteers were allowed... And I was going to be the first volunteer. A name was called but then I shouted out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**Victor: Mai ended up winning as she was the oldest and the most skillful. She invested a lot in the Justice Building and she loved mentoring.**

**4th**  
Padi Lee  
District 9 Male

This year's arena was a huge grain field where the crops were twice the height of the average tribute. You could get lost in it and wouldn't know if anyone was coming. This was District 9's year! Actually, I stand corrected. My year. I found a scythe at the cornucopia along with a useful backpack. The scythe and I felt like two parts of a whole. Was that natural to feel so comfortable with a deadly weapon? Probably not but it was alright with me. I hadn't met any other tributes for three days when I heard a loud rustling ahead of me. I crouched down in my brown kit so I would be camouflaged and ready to swing my scythe. A young girl stumbled out of the tall grain and was met by my weapon. A little gasp escaped her lips as she slowly died. I just stood and watched, my blue eyes cold and menacing. Her cannon went off and I spun on my heel and left. I didn't know her. That night, I saw her picture and District number in the sky. Ella LaRue, District 9. No! I killed my District partner! "What have I done!?" I cried. Suddenly a growl broke the silence. A wolf came from behind the crops. "Kill me mutt! Do it!" I yelled. It's fangs closed round my thigh. I screamed in agony as the mutt's poison crept through my body. This is what I deserved. This is what I brought upon myself...

**Victor: The mutt that killed Padi was actually the only mutt in the arena that year as tributes lost themselves in the grain, going mad because of the lack of everything-company, water, weapons etc. The girl from 7 won by sneaking up on the other tributes and stabbing them with her stolen knife. She became the youngest Victor at the age of thirteen- the odds seemed to be in her favour!**

**5th**  
Liza Passé  
District 10 Female

These Career tributes are so stupid! All they do is argue with each other. Only the girl from for seems to have more than one brain cell. We've been tracking them for three days, steadily stealing their supplies. Marvin is from 11 and is two years older than me. He almost wasn't reaped as he's eighteen but the odds weren't in his favour. "Liza? Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just daydreaming. Look, the careers are running out of supplies and soon they'll break up. So, we need to take them out one by one, silently and speedily. Let's start with 1 because they are irritating!" I told him. He nodded and got his spear.

That evening, we waited until the anthem was over and then we snuck up on the District 1 tributes. I took the girl and Marvin took the boy. We raised our spears and positioned them over their hearts. I breathed in and then we stabbed downwards, but not so hard that we would kill them instantly but so they would die in about five minutes. As they woke up, gasping for air, we darted behind the tree line. The girl from two, Mia, rushed over to the wounded tributes. "Gold! Polish! No! Who did it!?" Mia sobbed. Then, Boom! Boom! No more District 1.

**Victor: Marvin ended up in the final three with Liza and Mia. Mia killed him but whilst she was distracted with killing Marvin, Liza killed her and was crowned Victor of the 5th Hunger Game. She went home to 10 but was never the same again as her time in the arena changed her.**

A.N: So, they were the first five Hunger Games! Please review/PM me and if you liked this then please submit a character to my SYOT, The 119th Hunger Games.  
Also can you answer these questions for me?:  
Who's your favourite tribute? Brilliance, Elliot, Mai, Padi or Liza?  
Were there any typos/spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes?  
Was the layout easy to read?  
Most importantly, did you like the chapter?


	2. 6-10

**6th**  
Wires Carter  
District 3 Male

I thoughtfully twisted the string around my finger. Why would you need string in the arena and why would someone send that as a gift to District 7's female? Hmmm... What could I do with string? What could I do? Snare! I could trap food/tributes with it and, um... Oh, I don't know how to create a snare. "Do you need help with your snare?" A voice said. I spun round. It was a boy about my age with dark eyes, hair and skin. "Well, do you need help?" He asked again.  
"Allies?" I asked shyly.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I'm from Three." I told him.  
"Eleven." He said, "My name's Heath."  
"I'm Wires. Sorry about your district partner. I saw that guy from Two in the Bloodbath... Well..." I started. I had seen Heath's partner killed by a sword through her heart. She was young; too young; too young to die.  
"It's alright. I didn't know her really. Anyway, snares! So, you do this..." He began, explaining to me how you go about making a trap. I snuck sidelong glances at him as he worked. His skin was so different to what I was used to. Everyone in Three was pale or slightly tanned. He was strange...

**Victor: Wires and Heath continued until it was them and 1's female. They decided to split up. Soon after they split up the girl from 1 found Heath and fought a long and bloody battle with him. She eventually won by sticking a knife through his stomach. Then, she went looking for Wires and they had a short fight as she was weak and wounded already. Wires was crowned Victor.**

**7th**

Ashley Penndale

District 12 Female

Keep running! Don't stop! Breathe in! Breathe out! One foot in front of the other. Keep going! Don't let him catch you! He has an axe and you have a backpack! I told myself. I could hear his footfalls, heavy and fast. He will kill me the second he has the chance. I couldn't breathe now, too much running. I was slowing when he was gaining. I burst into a clearing with him in hot pursuit. I panted heavily and fell onto the grass. This was the end. I was never going to see District 12 again. The community home would be a teenager short.

"Well, District Twelve. Nice of you to stop trying to run away from your inevitable death." He said. This was it. I was going to die. He got his axe ready. He stabbed downwards into my chest. I screamed in agony.

District Two had another kill.

**Victor: District Two had another Victor this year, making them the first District to have multiple victors. The boy's name was Austin Townsend and he was 18. He went home to District Two and married Mai Pearson, the previous District Two Victor.**

**8th**  
Adele Jackson  
District 9 Female

"And now, from District Nine, we have Adele Jackson!" Isaac introduced. I slowly walked onstage in my high heels. "Hi Isaac! Wow! I love your crowd, aren't they amazing!?" I gushed. What a big lie I was spinning! He nodded and we sat down for my interview. "So, Adele. I understand you volunteered to protect you sister Elise. Why did you, considering you are the same age?"  
"We look the same but are actually very different. She's shy and I stand a better chance of winning than she does. Also, she's my twin and I... Well." I stopped, overcome with emotion. We both knew I probably was going to die from this. I have a 1/24 chance but it's actually lower than that cause I'm a fourteen-year-old girl from District Nine.

"So, tell me about your strategy and how you got a seven in training." He probed.  
"Oh Isaac! We both know I can't and won't say anything about that! Maybe you can ask me again in a few weeks time after I've won!" I smiled, pretending to be confident even though inside I was screaming. He laughed and so did the Capitol audience. I smiled again just as the buzzer went off. "Well, that's the end to our interview. Good luck Adele and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Isaac concluded and with that I waved at the audience, blew a few kisses and left the stage.

**Victor: Adele won the Hunger Games as she was more talented with knives then she though. She only killed once though and that was in the finale against the male from District 6.**

**9th**  
Lee Rivers  
District 4 Male

It was me and him. He was the difference between me going home alive and me going home in a wooden box. God, I just wished he would shown up. I saw a storm in the bushy maze an hour ago. He should be here by now! The Capitol must be getting restless. And the Game makers hate the audience getting bored. "Come on! Come here so we can finish this!" I yelled. Then an unimaginable pain ripped through me. I saw a spear head where the bottom of my rib cage was. No! This couldn't be! I was going to become the 9th Victor. I need to see Maya again. See Mother and Lily. My little sister was only nine. She couldn't survive without me! This wasn't fair. Heck, the whole Hunger Games isn't fair.

I spun round to see the boy from Five behind me. "Yeah. Let's finish this Lee." I collapsed and he sat with me until I slipped...away. "Goodbye Maya..." I whispered...

**Victor: As this was the finale, District Five had a Victor, Louis Maxwell. He was sixteen and volunteered to get enough money for medicine for his sister who got a rare disease called Leukaemia. His sister (Louisa) was taken to the Capitol and they tested her for days and looked at old records. Sadly, she died three weeks after Louis won.**

**10th**  
Luca Reynolds  
District 7 Male

"Arm please." The Gamemaker said. She injected something into it and then a white dot saying '7M, 12' showed up on the screen. A tracker for the arena. That made sense. "Up." The Gamemaker said. The tributes stood up and we were lead into a maze of tunnels and rooms. It must be under the arena. I saw Delta, my stylist, waiting for me. He had attempted to look like a tree with solid wood and leaves incorporated into his outfit. "Come on, we'll have lunch and then you'll get ready for the arena, 'kay?" He said in a tone that I think is meant to sound like wind rushing through leaves. Well, he's really embraced my district! We ate and he got me into my tribute outfit of a black pair of tight trousers and a white tunic. "It's a full decade of The Hunger Games, they want to show the blood." Delta whispered in my ear. I nodded and sat for half an hour, just eating and drinking, anticipating what was ahead.

"Go on Luca. You have 30 seconds." Delta said.  
"I... I can't. I'm not ready to die!" I whispered. I stared at the tube. I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to face my biggest fear! "Go! Do you want to be punished? Do you want me to be punished? Get in there." He said. I looked at him with his green hair, leaf tattoos and solid wood tunic and I let a single tear roll down my cheek. He was right. I turned and entered the glass tube and almost immediately, it closed and began slowly moving. I panicked and silently started screaming. I was 12 years old! This wasn't fair! Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright burst of sunlight. "Ladies, Gentlemen and Children! Let the 10th Annual Hunger Game begin!"

**Victor: Luka was terrified of the Games and was soon killed in the Bloodbath by the female from District Two. However, she was soon killed by the male from District One. He continued to the final four when his District partner killed him and then killed the male from Twelve. But the male from Eleven, Rye Davies, quickly finished her off with his brute strength. He was then crowned Victor of the 10th Hunger Game.**

So...  
Who's your favourite Tribute? Wires, Ashley, Adele, Lee or Luka?  
Compare them to your previous favourite and who comes out on top? (Who's your overall favourite)  
Any Typos/Grammar/Spelling mistakes?  
Did you enjoy the chapter?  
Which chapter did you prefer? Why?

**Next chapter will be an SYOT! All five tributes must be in by the 10th of Jan. The form will be on my profile and every author can submit up to two tributes via review or PM.  
Zuri2002**


	3. 11-15

**11th**  
Stitch Redlace  
District 11 Female  
Aged 17  
**OnlySaneOneHere**

My glass tube slowly rose into the arena. It was agony. I could die in just over a minute. "Ladies, Gentlemen and Children! Let the 11th Annual Hunger Games Begin!"  
60  
Directly in front of me was a golden cornucopia.  
59  
The stupid golden horn had weapons, backpacks, sleeping bags and other useful things for the arena inside it.  
58  
The actual arena around me was an old abandoned fair ground.  
57  
It was desolate and looked like it hadn't been touched for years.  
56  
Everything was covered in a fine layer of unnatural dust and grime.  
55  
It would be easy to track people through what markings they left behind.  
54  
There wasn't much cover, just an old Ferris wheel and loads of tents scattered around.  
53  
It all looked quite dull, dark, colourless.  
52  
It was obvious what the Capitol's message was.  
51  
Your life, and your family's, will lose all happiness and colour for the next 2 weeks.  
50  
My curly brown hair tickled my ears as I listened for anything other than the commentator counting down.  
49  
Nothing  
48  
My dark brown eyes scanned the arena for any decent places to hide from the others.  
47  
Nothing.  
46  
My mocha coloured skin tingled as the breeze brushed me with it's icy fingertips.  
45  
This whole place was unnatural, all made up by the sadistic Gamemakers.  
44  
I stared at the tribute on my left.  
43  
It was the boy from Five.  
42  
Harmless boy, he couldn't kill me. He would die in the bloodbath.  
41  
I looked at the boy on my right.  
40  
He was from Eight, I think, and he had no left hand. Poor him.  
39  
"Tributes! This year, there shall be a sponsoring system where citizens of Panem can donate money to send you a small gift in the arena."  
38  
What! Gifts! We were being given gifts!  
37  
"Gifts that can be given in the arena and their prices, are on your screens now. However, you tributes have a disadvantage as you don't know what or if, you'll be given."  
36  
"The gifts available are varied. They include knives, burn creams, food, water canteens and more."  
35  
So as well as making us compete in this, they are introducing gifts!  
34  
That's ridiculous! Why do the Capitol people like watching this!?  
33  
"Your mentors will control what sponsorship awards you will be given."  
32  
My mentor was useless. He was Rye Davies and he won last year. He was tormented by his time in the arena so payed no attention to us whatsoever.  
31  
He ignored the world everyday to drown out his nightmares and memories.  
30  
My district partner was disgusted at how the Capitol could do that to a person.  
29  
'It isn't right', he said secretly to me.  
28  
It wasn't, but there wasn't anything we could do  
27  
There was nothing that anyone could do to the Capitol.  
26  
"Tributes! Another rule has been installed this year!"  
25  
What! Another rule change! This couldn't be happening!"  
24  
"However, this rule doesn't affect 23 of you."  
23  
"This year, there will be a Victory Tour."  
22  
"The winning tribute shall tour the districts, seeing the citizens and having feasts with all of their important people."  
21  
"After the districts, the Victor shall visit the Capitol for an extravagant party, celebrating their victory."  
20  
"What!" a boy from the other side of the cornucopia yelled.  
19  
Boom!  
18  
The boy shot up into the air, his mangled body hitting the cornucopia.  
17  
A young girl screamed and fainted.  
16  
Fainted right off her pedestal...  
15  
Boom!  
14  
She flew up in the air and landed by the other dead tribute.  
13  
So. The field is down to 22 tributes.  
12  
It's a shame that the 2 dead ones weren't careers.  
11  
Wait! Why am I thinking like that!?  
10  
It's the arena.  
9  
I have to become a heartless killer if I want to see my siblings again.  
8  
There's seven of us Redlaces.  
7  
We were bound to have been picked sooner or later.  
6  
Right Stitch. Get ready.  
5  
I stared a black backpack and crouched into a running position.  
4  
I saw a small dagger near the backpack and prepared to run for that too.  
3  
Get ready Stitch...  
2  
Come on...  
1  
"Let the Games begin!"

**Victor: Stitch managed to get that dagger and backpack and then ran off into the fairground. She survived for eight days and killed the most amount of people for a non-career. But then the careers came across her camp. This year they were particularly violent and the girl from One was a torturer. She got her district partner, District Two and the boy from Four to hold Stitch down. Then, using Stitch's own dagger, she cut her thirty times so forcefully that the blade actually shattered. As she was dying, Stitch laughed hysterically. No one knew why except her youngest sister, Cherry, who recognised the laugh from when she beat Stitch at chess.**

**12th**  
Elli-Mai Pearson  
District 6 Female  
Aged 12  
**Zuri2002**

"These training days are some of the most important days in your life. Try to master a new skill and learn a bit about a weapon." My mentor, Lucia said. I nodded. My partner, Mica pushed the doors open. We were the last ones here… what a great impression! Not. "District Six, so nice of you to join us. I was just about to begin. So…" the head trainer rudely said. We just stood next to some other tributes whilst the trainer said what would happen on the next few days. I zoned out during her speech as I had already heard it from Lucia. "Off you go!" The trainer said. I looked at Mica. We were going to be allies after all. "See ya Elli-Mai. I'm splitting." and with that, he ran off to the axe station. I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. He was leaving me. Now I have no chance of being able to survive this. I was depending on Mica. I liked him a lot... No, no I didn't. Ha ha ha... Right.

I turned to see the girl from Seven at the berries station. She looked alright. I held my head high and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Elli-Mai. District 6." I smiled.  
"I don't care. Leave me alone." She scowled.  
"Oh. Fine then! Be like that!" I yelled. I stormed off, all the other tributes staring at me. I sat at the fire station. "Show me please." I said quietly. The instructor nodded and showed me how to start an easy fire. Soon, I had made one without burning my light brown hair. "Thank you." I told the trainer. I turned, remembering Lucia's wise words to try a weapon, only to see Mica, who I realise now that I actually do like, kissing the girl from Eight… thanks Mica.  
Another kick in the gut.

**Victor: Elli-Mai couldn't stop thinking about Mica and the girl from Eight (who's name was Lilith) so she was distracted in the arena as her pedestal was next to Lilith's. She was killed in the bloodbath by the boy from Twelve. He went on to win the Games, as in the final two, he had a mace when his opponent had a knife. The mace beat the knife and he became the first Victor for District Twelve.**

**13th**  
Macie Flowerson  
District 10 Female  
Aged 14  
**1920sfashionstar**

"And now! From District Ten… Macie Flowerson!" My heart was pounding as I daintily walked on stage. "Hiya Macie!" The interviewer smiled.  
"Hey there Isaac, alright?" I said as I sat down on the plush blue chair.  
"Well, you're very chilled aren't you?!" I smiled and winked at Mark. "So, tell us about your very emotionally challenging reaping." Emotionally challenging! That's what every tribute from an outline district feels. I was seething as I answered, "Well, my brother and I have a very tight bond. And when I was reaped, well... An older brother always protects his younger sister. I didn't want Mark to volunteer for me."  
"Poor you. So, how did you feel, when your name was called?"  
"Well, I was scared but really excited to see the amazing Capitol!" This earned some applause from the stupid audience. I waved, counting down for the buzzer. "So, Macie. What is your favourite part of the Capitol?"  
"Oh, definitely the fashion! It's so bright and beautiful! The clothes back home are quite bland but here... Well!" Everyone cheered for me and one man threw a rose. I knew what that rose symbolised. That, if I won, the Capitol would have free control over me, over my body.  
Buzz!  
Thank goodness! My interview was up. I waved and blew kisses at the crowd. They cheered my name. A pale hand brushed my own. I looked up into the blue eyes of my brother, Mark. "Good luck." I whispered.  
"And may the odds be ever in your favour." He whispered back. It was running joke between us, we would imitate the Capitol accents back home.  
But, oh, the irony...

**Victor: Macie and Mark were very strong throughout the Games and got quite far, only killing once each. But, the odds weren't in their favour as they were the final two. Macie looked her brother in the eye and said that she loved him so much. Then, she grabbed her dagger and stabbed herself in the heart. She sacrificed herself for him and he went home to marry her best friend's sister. He always felt guilty though.**

**14th**  
TJ Took  
District 7 Female  
Aged 17  
**h3rmi0ne**

I tried to breathe. Tried to keep running. The cornucopia was in sight. I turned my head to look behind me. He was coming, chasing me. I burst into the meadow to see a fully grown bear with glowing green claws. They were probably poisonous claws. Stupid mutts.

I had a choice. Face the bear or face the tribute. I turned to see the boy coming at me with a bloody axe. I looked down at my pathetic dagger then threw it as hard as I could. Before he could register what was happening, my dagger was implanted in his chest. His face was shocked as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I pulled the axe off him and just as his cannon fired, raised it high into the air to symbolise my district. Victorious again. But this time, it was because of my own strength.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Children! Let me introduce the winner of the 14th Annual Hunger Games, Miss TJ Took!" I smiled a small smile at the cameras but I was thinking about the tributes I had killed. Their districts would not cheer as the. Capitol has done, they will hate me and my family.

The hovercraft came to lift me away from the arena and I stepped inside to be welcomed by my stylist. "TJ! Well done sweetie! I always knew you could do it!" She said, her crazy blue hair bobbing up and down. My prep team came next, congratulating me on my victory. Then, my mentor was there. Her face evil. "Congratulations Miss Took. Come here please." She gestured. I looked at her young and beautiful face and smiled. She couldn't hurt me now. She forbade me to train before the Games as she...  
Slap!  
I gasped, my face was red and I felt like someone had whipped me across the cheek. "You...!" I spluttered. She came closer and spat in my face, then kicked me and walked out. I cried and stayed in the fetal position. Eventually, the youngest member of my prep team came in to see why I was taking so long. "TJ! What happened?"  
"Milli..." I replied, snuffling. She had always bullied me, since she made my dad cheat on my mum, leaving her with me and 2 year old triplets.

**Victor: TJ won and went home to her family. She helped her mum raise the boys (the triplets) and had Milli as a neighbour. Milli continued to torment her until, one day, the Head Peacekeeper walked in on Milli hurting TJ. He reported Milli for harassment and she was fined and put in jail for five years. Her games were never played on TV for this reason and she was never interviewed either.**

**15th**  
Nereus Breen  
District 4 Male  
Aged 17  
**Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful**

"Wake up! Seriously! You only have half an hour before you really need to be at the Square!" Amphitrite called. She was my 15 year old sister and was just like me. I laughed at her and then threw a pillow at her head. She giggled and then a full blown pillow fight erupted. Eventually, we snapped out of it and hurriedly got dressed as we only had twenty minutes. I pulled on some black trousers and a blue shirt and quickly brushed my teeth. Amphitrite raced me down the stairs to eat our breakfast. We stuffed our faces with shellfish that I caught at the beach yesterday. "Mmm, nice Nereus. Better than what we had yesterday." She teased. I smiled then looked at the clock. "No! 10 minutes, get your shoes on and run to the square." She tugged on her flats and I grabbed my boots. We sprinted to the square just as the escort asked the name of the volunteer. "And now for the boys!" She called, just as I took my place with the other 17 year old males. "Nereus Breen!" Wait, what? Me!? I walked up to the stage and pretended to be happy. I shook the girl's hand and knew that I was going to win this. Definitely.

**Victor: Nereus and his district partner lasted until the very end when they decided to have a fair fight. His partner threw a knife and Nereus ducked so it just scraped his chin. He grabbed her, flipped her on her back then drove his spear through her heart. She died holding Nereus' hand.**

_So guys! Usual questions!  
•Who is your favourite tribute?  
•Who is your least favourite?  
•Spelling problems/Grammar problems/typos?  
•Did you enjoy it?  
•What's been your favourite chapter so far?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_(P.S. Sorry that Stitch's was really long, I was trying something new for her part.)_


End file.
